Havoc's 10 Dates
by ultimate shrimp
Summary: Havoc keeps on getting dates and either gets dumped or he dumps them on MOST of them.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist

**Disclaimer- I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**Note- Sorry if it isn't very good. I'm still new to fan fiction. **

**Havoc's 10 Dates.**

**Chapter 1- Finding Havoc a Date**

"Second Lieutenant Havoc, have you finished those reports that I gave you yesterday." Roy asked.

"Yes Colonel, there in my office on my desk, I'll go get them right away." Havoc said

While Havoc was gone, Roy had a thought.

"Gosh, Havocs been looking awfully lonely lately, I wonder what I can do. I know, I'll get him a girlfriend."

"I've got those reports you wanted Colonel." Havoc said walking into the room.

"Thankyou." Said Roy, and then Havoc left the room.

So Roy left the room and set off to find Havoc a girlfriend. Then he saw someone and went up to her.

"Hi, are you single." Roy said.

"Of course not." The woman said slapping Mustang and walking away.

"Okay that didn't go well, maybe I shouldn't ask if their single first." Roy thought to himself. Then Roy saw another woman that Havoc would like. So Roy walked up to her.

"Hello, would you like to go out with this man." Roy said holding up a picture of Havoc.

"No!! Who would?" She said slapping Roy and walking off.

"Is there anyone that will go out with Havoc?" Roy thought. He walked down lots of streets for hours only finding women that want to go out with him. Then he saw someone that would be perfect for Havoc. She had blonde hair, blue eyes and wasn't a giant. Roy walked up to her.

"Hi, are you single and want to go out with this man? Roy said.

"No, he's to ugly to me but my identical twin would probably like to." The woman said. So Roy went up to her.

"Hello, would you like to go out with this man?" Roy said.

"Like to. I'd LOVE to!!" The woman screamed.

"Good, then it's agreed. Meet him just over there at 7pm and he will take you to a really nice restaurant." Roy said

"O.K. Bye." The woman said walking off with her twin sister.

"O.K. Now we just have to go tell Havoc." Roy said to himself. So he went back to his office and done some paperwork. Then he went to Havoc's office where Havoc was sitting there lonely, doing some paperwork. "Havoc. Guess what?" Roy said.

"What?" Havoc said boringly.

"I got you A DATE!!" Roy shouted.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Havoc shouted.

"Meet your date near the old flower shop, not the new one. Take her to a fancy restaurant or something." Roy said.

"O.K. I'll go get ready its nearly 6pm already, see ya." Havoc said in a rush. So Havoc went home and got dressed into a tuxedo and bowtie. Then he went to the old flower shop at 7pm. It was nearly fully dark. Then he saw someone walking down the street but he couldn't make out whom it was. He was getting nervous.

"Will I or wont I like her?" Havoc thought to himself as the person that he could still not make out got closer. He kept on asking himself will I like her? Over and over. Then he finally made out the person.

**If you liked it review and if you want to find out who it is, read the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist

**Disclaimer- I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

Havoc's 10 Dates

**Chapter 2- Rejected**

Havoc's Heart was pounding like a jackhammer, beating a million beats a minute. All Havoc could see of the person was the outline of them and their whole body was black (**Not being racist)**.

" _Lets see, the person has long hair which means it's probably a girl. So it must be my date." _Havoc thought to himself still very nervous.

"Are you my date?" Havoc said really slowly when the person was about 10 meters away but still not visible to Havoc.

"Why the hell do you think I'd be your date?" Ed shouted, jumping at Havoc and punching him with his left arm right in Havoc's face.

"What the hell Ed. Oh yeah sorry, I thought you were my date that Mustang set me up with." Havoc was saying.

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'M A GIRL HAVOC?" Ed shouted.

"Sorry, I couldn't see your face. Because it was so dark I only saw the outline of you and I saw long hair and not as ta…. Havoc said rubbing his sore face from where Ed had punched him

"O.K. I can't believe you got a date but. See ya!!" Ed said angrily at Havoc for nearly calling Ed short that as he walked off slowly.

Then he saw a woman walking down the street.

"Are you my date?" Havoc said with lots of spaces in between words.

"You must be Havoc. Oh." The woman said.

"He looks a lot younger in the picture and I thought he was going to be muscly. He's so not my type!!" She thought.

"I'm sorry, but I'm dumping you cause the guy in the picture looked a lot younger, and he also looked a lot more muscly in the picture. So see ya. You got rejected." She said snottishly as she walked off. Havoc stood there for the rest of the night with his mouth wide open in shock, the next morning he stomped into Colonel Mustang's office and looked at him like he hated him and would kill him if it was not illegal.

"YOU SAID SHE LIKED ME!!" Havoc shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Oh yea, sorry about that, I showed her a picture of you 20 years ago when you were a lot stronger and younger." Mustang said.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!" Havoc shouted as he stormed out of the office. He went to his office sitting in his new chair depressed for days sobbing his eye's out thinking he's never going to get a girlfriend.

HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!! I burnt Havoc and he got just the slightest bit emotional.

P.S. Sorry about the lateness.


End file.
